User talk:IMFAgent1
, to my Talk Page!' }} If you need anything please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks! cool models Did you make those models in the pictures you put up just now? {$lt;o\+e|\| \/. 20:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re cool models Yes, I did and Thanks for looking into them! User:IMFAgent1 Welcome to the Eagle X-15 Hovership Flight Squadron! That's better. KatenVaughn (talk) 02:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re Flight Squadron Thank you Katenvaughn! This is really cool! IMFAgent1 18:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Custom:Break-in architect Re:Cool Minifigures First you have to find a few pieces with a vague semblance then it's a lot of copying, pasting, cropping, coloring, etc. :P 19:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) That's where I get the parts, but I add designs and modify parts on paint. 11:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You have to go to the Digital Designer: Extended tab (the black one on the right) and one of the tools is a paint bucket. Click on that, and then on the black box. A color palette will come up, then all you have to do is choose the color and click the part(s) you want to change. 18:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Because a custom theme must have two pages within two hours of the page's creation. Darth henry Talk! 15:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Jus' want to say thanks for doing this for me :). Anyway, back to subject: I would like a blue brick by "home", green by "Talk", and yellow by "Blogs" (below). Oh, and just one more thing: Is there any way you can fix it so I can see my entire page, like yours? Thanks! . Yellow Brick..jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg Unknown-2.jpeg Signature Hi, your signature currently not in form with the signature policy, the policy is: You must include your username or something that references your username as a courtesy to readers- the whole point of a signature is to see who left a message."At the moment, it says "Do Not Blink", and I'm sure you understand how it is violating the policy :) So, all you have to do is change it to something that references your username, and it should all be fine. Thanks, Heyo, it's me again! Before you asked me if I wanted the list of my sets on my task bar, and I changed my mind. If you could add them on my task bar, it would be very helpful. Once again, thanks, —Nionel Thanks off putting my sets on my task bar! It looks great! I also would like a friends list on my task bar, here is the image: . Only one more thing: do you think you could add the 'Most Recent Set:'? My most recent set is 6202 Rocka. Thanks, —Nionel Voting You don't have the required 100 mainspace edits to vote, you only have 85. On my friend's list I am not adding me, but you. Signature Hi IMFAgent1! This is Klagoer an administrator here at Brickipedia. Please fix your sig: User:IMFAgent1/sig 3 so it does not mess up formatting on pages. Please do this in a matter of three days or your signature will be deleted. If you want I can fix it for you or some other admins that are willing to help. Thanks in advance! 22:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Simply place your entry (a photo, maybe a name and description) on the Monthly MOC Contest November forum page. Notice Some of your custom images, saved at rather generic file names, did in fact overwrite other files. I have reverted these back to the original, and have removed the image from the places you have linked. If you go to the upload log, you should be able to find in the file history your original image, if you wish to reupload under a new file name. Please use descriptive names and not just what LDD saves it as. ~ CJC 11:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Would you consider joining my Percy Jackson contest? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/Building_Contest!_Percy_Jackson 01:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC)